Por un Descuido
by NZSaraChoGI
Summary: Lovino Vargas, un gran diseñador de una famosa empresa de modas, es pareja de Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un famoso jugador de fútbol, pero a Lovino le entran celos ya que Antonio ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Alejandro, su compañero de equipo y amigo de la infancia. Al intentar solucionar la rabieta del italiano terminan teniendo relaciones en la cama. Futuro M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Una tarde tranquila y cálida como las que suelen gustarle a Antonio para obligar a Lovino a salir con él, pero esa tarde la pareja estaba más ocupada discutiendo, o mejor dicho, Lovino insultando al español por su falta de atención hacia él y Antonio pidiéndole mil perdones:

-Lo siento Lovi, sabes que no he querido hacerte a un lado.

-Y por eso te ibas cada noche de copas con tus mierteros amigos.

-Pero Lovi, te prometo que yo no he hecho nada malo, además hace tiempo que no salía con Francis y Gilbert.

-Eso no te da derecho a salir casi toda una jodida semana a embriagarte.

-Solo han sido unas cuantas copas.

-¡Ha! ¡¿Qué solo han sido unas cuantas copas?! Llegaste ebrio toda la semana ¡Bastardo!

-Lo siento Lovi, prometo no volver a hacerlo

-Si claro, es como si te pidiera que dejaras tu jodido trabajo en el Real Madrid-dijo el italiano haciendo un puchero y saliendo furioso de la habitación.

Antonio lo siguió a la otra habitación, lo abrazo por detrás, y le susurro al oído con voz seductora.

-Sabes que yo siempre seré tu esclavo sexual-Lovino se estremeció ante esto y un color rojo invadió su cara de forma inmediata.

Acto seguido estaba profesándole un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago, a lo que Antonio solo atino a caer al suelo sobándose el estomago.

-Pero Lovi, sabes que es la verdad, tu solo tienes que llamar y yo estar ahí-dijo dificultosamente.

El italiano solo se quedo mirándolo con cierto enfado, dudando si creer realmente o no en lo que su pareja le decía, se sumió en sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo acorralado nuevamente en los brazos del ojiverde.

-Su…suéltame. ¡Aléjate idiota!-dijo este apoyando sus manos en el pecho del otro y tomar impulso para soltarse de aquellos brazos que los aprisionaban, pero Antonio solo ejerció más fuerza en el abrazo, lo beso en los labio y de esta manera Lovino cedió un poco y dejo de forcejear.

Aprovechando esta situación el español lo levanto y lo mantuvo en brazos llevándolo a su habitación.

-¿Qué…qué haces bastardo? Bájame ahora mismo. ¿A dónde me llevas idiota?

-Lovi hoy será mío durante toda la noche.

-¿Qué…qué dices bastardo? Bájame ya infeliz.

Entraron en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, puso con delicadeza a Lovino en la cama y volvió a aprisionarlo en sus brazos.

-Su…suéltame bastardo-nuevamente un rojo escarlata invadió su rostro.

-Ya te he dicho que serás mío toda esta noche.

-¿Y se puede saber quien carajos te dio permiso para eso? Porque yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que si.

-No tengo por qué, Lovi es mío.

-¿A si? ¿Y cuando me compraste o firmaste un papel en el que diga que soy de tu propiedad?

-Desde nuestra primera vez en la cama.

El italiano sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro una vez más

-Bastardo infeliz- el español soltó una risita al oír estas palabras.

Permanecieron en silencio.

El español beso el cuello del italiano y sintió como este se estremecía ante el cálido y placentero contacto, levanto la mirada y busco una forma de lograr que Lovino lo mirara a los ojos, acto seguido desvió la mirada para que el moreno no pudiera ver lo que sus ojos color miel ocultaban ya que dentro tenía una enorme duda.

El porqué Antonio lo hacía a un lado podía entenderlo, ya que hacía tiempo que no se reunían, lo que realmente lo tenía dudoso era el porqué lo hacía a un lado por ese mocoso Alejandro (que realmente solo era 3 años menor que Antonio y 2 que él), sabía que al igual que con él, habían crecido juntos, y su sueño era ser jugadores profesionales de futbol, ahora cumplido, pero últimamente estaba pasando más tiempo con Alejandro que con él, lo que lo hacía caer en una gran inseguridad.

-Lovi, dime que es lo que realmente te molesta-dijo, forzando al otro a volver a cruzar sus miradas.

-Ya te lo he dicho te vas cada noche y regresas ebrio.

-Eso no es, ya que lo había hecho con anterioridad y no te molestaba de esta forma.

-¡Pues es eso! ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser bastardo?-dijo desviando la mirada nuevamente.

-Lovino Vargas.-Dijo esto haciendo que el menor volviera la que es lo que realmente te molesta y/o incomoda-dijo de manera imperativa.

-Pero ya te he dicho que…-se quedo mirando los ojos verdes de Antonio y sintió que tenía que decirle la verdad de inmediato, soltó un suspiro y hablo.

-Es solo que últimamente pasa más tiempo con ese mocoso que conmigo-dijo desviando la mirada nuevamente.

-¿Te refieres a Alejandro?-dijo el mayor con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Quién más imbécil?- Antonio soltó una sonora carcajada

-Por favor Lovi, no tienes por qué estar celoso de Ale, el es solo un amigo y lo sabes bien.

-¿Que…quién dijo que yo estaba celoso?-dijo esto mientras su cara volvía a encenderse.

Realmente era muy fácil hacer sonrojar a aquel italiano hasta tal punto de que pareciera tomate y eso era algo que le causaba gran gracia y ternura al español.

El español al ver al italiano con tal sonrojo no pudo contenerse y beso sus labios con ternura y pasión, cosa ante la que cayeron todos los esfuerzos del menor por mantenerse firme.

De un momento al otro el mayor paso al cuello y cuando el ojimiel se dio cuenta ya le había arrancado la camisa del cuerpo y las manos del moreno fueron descendiendo lenta y peligrosamente hasta llegar a los pantalones del otro a lo que el italiano respondió arrancándole la camisa de una buena vez.

El menor permitió que se deshiciera de sus pantalones, el español también se apresuro a sacarse los propios para quedar únicamente en bóxers los dos, y volvió a posicionar la mano en la espalda baja del otro.

-Eres un maldito pervertido- dijo jadeando y separando un poco sus labios de los del mayor soltando así una pequeña risita.

-Pero soy tu pervertido- y volvió a juntar sus labios-. ¿Me dejaras hacerlo?

-¿Y qué ganare yo?-pregunto con cara sarcástica.

-Mucho placer y a mi toda una noche

-Ah, con que debo acceder a tener sexo contigo para poder disfrutar un rato de ti.

-Sabes que no Lovi, yo soy todo tuyo las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año.

-¿Y si es año bisiesto?

-Entonces serán 366 días.

El ojimiel oculto el rostro en el cuello del más alto para ocultar su sonrojo y su sonrisa.

El español se enterneció ante aquel gesto.

-Ah! Lovi, de esta manera me haces querer hacerte cosas malas. Siento que podrías hacer que me diera un ataque al corazón con tan solo tu ternura.

El italiano aferro más sus brazos al cuello del otro, enterrando aun más la cara en su cuello, sabiendo el otro que se ruboriza más y no quería mostrarlo, así que de alguna manera hizo que este levantara el rostro para ver ese color rojo tan típico de Lovino y tan tierno en el, froto sus narices y le planto un gran beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes? Soy hombre, no es para nada un cumplido que me digan que soy tierno.

Antonio rio ante este comentario.

Lovino de nuevo se oculto en el cuello de Antonio, besándolo, lo que hizo que los brazos del español se afianzaran más a la cadera del otro.

-No me respondiste, ¿me dejaras?

-De todas maneras lo harás, ¿no es así?

Y de esta forma el español, decidido, le arranco los bóxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo, y empezó besándolo por el cuello para después ir bajando lentamente deteniéndose cerca del ombligo para el deshacerse de lo que quedaba de su ropa, volvió a los labios de Lovino mientras recorría cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo del ojimiel, y este soltaba algunos gemidos guturales por el placer que le producía el contacto del otro, era como si supiera que tocar y en qué momento.

Volvió al cuello, lamiéndolo, mientras que Lovino le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Voy a entrar Lovi-el otro solo soltó un gemido como asentimiento.

El español fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente en la entrada de Lovino.

Comenzó a darle fuertes embestidas, mientras el otro solo atinaba a gemir por el éxtasis y el placer producido.

Cuando por fin se vinieron los dos Antonio salió de Lovino y enredados en las sabanas se abrazaron, Antonio comenzó a juguetear con el rizo que sobresalía del cabello del cabello del otro, sabiendo muy bien lo que le producía, este ultimo aferraba sus brazos al cuerpo del ibérico, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho, hasta que el mayor se quedo dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, TTnTT ¿Porque tengo que decirlo?

Capitulo 2

Lovino seguía despierto, sumido en sus pensamientos, en la habitación solo se podía oír la profunda respiración de hispano, y Lovino, ya que estaba recargado en el pecho de este, podía escuchar el suave latir de su corazón, lo que lo tranquilizaba.

_Realmente no sé el porqué estar celoso de Alejandro, Antonio solo me ama a mí, el solo ve a Alejandro casi como a un hermano, después de todo comparten ciertos gustos y trabajan juntos, ¡sí!, eso es. Trabajo, además Alejandro siempre me ha agradado, y también a los dos logra sacarnos de quicio de vez en cuando-admitió el italiano en su , no es como si me engañara con Alejandro_

En ese momento sonó el celular de Antonio que reposaba sobre la mesa, el castaño estiro el brazo para tomarlo y hacer que dejara de sonar vio que en la pantalla se encontraba el nombre de Alejandro, y siendo altas horas de la noche le dio curiosidad, dudo un poco, pero la curiosidad le pudo más y abrió el mensaje.

_-Te veo cuando acabes con Lovino._

_ Alejandro-_

Lovino sintió las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, las enjugo inmediatamente y se levanto de la cama buscando sus prendas de vestir para ponérselas con mucho cuidado de hacer ruido y despertar al moreno, tomo el resto de sus cosas y salió de la casa, subiéndose a su auto y marchándose.

Cuando llego a su casa se tiro en su cama sintiendo una gran ira y dolor, ya que realmente creyó todo lo que le había dicho, y esos momentos donde unieron sus cuerpos se sintió realmente bien.

-Soy un idiota.

Estuvo revolviendo se en su cama buscando alguna forma de dormir, pero no logro conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, odiándose por caer en los engaños del español.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Antonio despertó palpo el otro lado de la cama y noto que Lovino ya no estaba, así que se levanto y fue en busca del castaño.

Cuando bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor vio que en la mesa reposaba una nota.

_-No seguiré tragándome _

_tus engaños-_

Escrito de puño y letra de Lovino Vargas.

El moreno se apresuro a subir por su celular, cuando por fin lo tuvo marco de forma inmediata el número de Lovino.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Envuelto en las sabanas y medio dormido, Lovino escucho su celular, con la canción "Torero" de Chayanne, tono que había especificado el español para que supiera que se trataba de él, Lovino lo tomo y simplemente presiono el botón rojo para rechazar la llamada, lo volvió a dejar en su lugar y trato de volverse a dormir, ya que hacia unas pocas horas había logrado dormirse. Volvió a sonar el celular pero esta vez era la canción "Bulería", era un mensaje de texto, lo volvió a tomar y simplemente elimino el mensaje sin antes leerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al ver que no contestaba por el celular le llamo al teléfono fijo.

Escucho que dio tres timbrazos antes de que levantara el auricular.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Diga-dijo Lovino con voz somnolienta.

-E-eh, ¿bueno?, Lovi.

Colgó de inmediato el teléfono ya que pudo identificar la voz.

-Maldito Antonio, ¿Qué acaso cree que me tragare sus mentiras otra vez?, grandísimo idiota.

Iba camino a las escaleras cuando de repente recordó que el bastardo tenía llave de su casa.

-¡Mierda!-seguramente al ver que no respondía iría corriendo a su casa.

Se dirigió a la puerta y le puso el cerrojo interior, pero seguramente intentaría entrar por la puerta de atrás… y por las ventanas. Se fue a cerrar la puerta corrediza de atrás y cuando estuvo seguro de haber estado completamente encerrado fue a darse un baño para irse a trabajar.

Salió de su casa con la inseguridad de que cuando regresara, el otro estuviera ahí, pero sin más tuvo que subir a su auto e irse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tomaba un baño no dejaba de pensar en que pudo haber hecho para que su Lovi se fuera de esa forma.

Iría a su casa después del entrenamiento.

Cuando llego al campo, Alejandro fue directo hacia él.

-¿Por qué no fuiste, pendejo?

-¿Eh?

-A entrenar.

-¡Oh si! Lo olvide.

-¡Pendejo! Te mande un mensaje

-¿A si? Déjame revisar.

Saco su celular y fue a la opción de mensajes, lo abrió aunque señalaba que ya había sido leído, vio lo que decía y reflexiono.

-¡Carajo!

-¿Qué chingados te pasa?

-Creo que Lovi lo leyó y creyó que lo engañaba contigo y se fue de la casa.

-Te dije que no era buena idea ocultarle eso a tu "efervescente" italiano.

-Pero es que si le decía que iba contigo a entrenar por las noches se enojaría.

-Puede que sí, pero no tanto para terminarte, después de todo entre Gilbert, Francis y yo le explicaríamos que por las noches realmente no reduciría tu tiempo con él.

-Pff, ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Iré a su casa después del entrenamiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Fratello,_ ¿estás bien?, te ves cansado.

-Ah, sí, no es nada, solo no dormí bien.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. _Vee~._

Feliciano, el hermano menor de Lovino, salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejándolo solo.

-Creo que tendré que cambiar la chapa de la puerta-dijo para el muerto de sueño. Bastardo infeliz, justo cuando pude descansar un poco se le ocurre despertarme con una estúpida llamada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pff, por fin termino-dijo Alejandro un tanto cansado.

-Sí, y ahora iré corriendo a la casa de Lovi para aclarar las cosas-dijo, caso corriendo a los vestidores.

-¡Hey, Fernández!

Se detuvo en seco y se giro.

-¿Si entrenador?

-El día de hoy estuviste muy distraído.

-Sí, es solo que…

-Te quedara un hora más a ver si así te concentras.

Antonio soltó un pequeño suspiro y vio que Alejandro le lanzaba una mirada de "Qué más da".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Vee~._ _Fratello_, despierta.

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste dormido.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, ¿qué sucede?

-El jefe dice que quiere que termines la colección de otoño para la próxima semana.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si estamos a mitad del verano.

-Sí, pero quiere hacer un desfile de modas antes de que empiece el otoño.

-Uff. De acuerdo, lo estaré preparando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, gracias por esperarme, Ale.

-Por nada.

-Solo me cambiare.

-¿No ibas a ir a casa de Lovino?

-Sip, pero voy a perder tiempo en la ducha.

-Lovino sale a las 7:00, son las 6:00, además de que no le agradara mucho tu olor a sudor.

-Pff, tienes razón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando regresaba a su casa tenía la preocupación de que el español estuviera esperándolo ahí, y cuando por fin diviso la casa y vio la luz encendida sintió un gran retortijón en el estomago, ¿Cómo se iba a deshacer de él?

Estaciono el auto frente a su casa y vio movimiento dentro, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con cierto nerviosismo, entro y dio un portazo.

-¿Lovi?

-No bastardo, ¿Por qué habría yo de estar en mi casa?

Apareció y se dirigió hacia Lovino para abrazarlo y este evito su abrazo con un movimiento dándole la espalda.

-Fuera de mi casa.

-Pero Lovi, déjame expli…

-¡No me expliques nada! ¡Quiero que salgas ya!

-Lovi, puedo explicarte todo-tomo al menor por los hombros, haciendo que este sintiera un gran dolor en el pecho.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero que me expliques nada! ¡Solo vete!-sintió como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, se giro, abrió la puerta y comenzó a empujar al otro para sacarlo de su casa.

-Lovi, por favor escúchame.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Sal de mi casa!

-Espera, por favor, Lovi.

Por fin logro sacarlo pero el español fue más rápido y logro meter un pie antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-L…Lovi, escúchame, te lo ruego-dijo entre forcejeos para poder volver a entrar.

-¡Que te largues!- una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos.

El moreno se percato de esto, lo que lo tomo desprevenido y en ese instante el italiano le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ya afuera el ojiverde comenzó a golpear con sus puños la puerta.

-Lovi, ábreme por favor, hay que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo- se escucho del otro lado la voz del castaño.

-Lovi, por favor-dijo con voz suplicante.

-Lar… lárgate-se le quebró la voz.

-No me iré hasta que abras la puerta y hablemos.

-Entonces ve por tu casa de campaña-dijo por ultimo.

Apago todas las luces y subió la escalera, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe, se tiro sobre su cama y por fin libero las lágrimas que había contenido desde que Antonio lo tomo por los hombros.

-Bastardo maldito.

Oyó que una piedra alcanzaba su ventana, seguida por otras 2.

-¡Lovi, por favor sal tan solo un memento!

Se levanto de su cama, se acerco a las ventanas y cerró sus cortinas.

-¡Loviiii, sal un momento por favor!

Tomo sus audífonos, saco su celular, se puso los audífonos en las orejas y le puso play al reproductor a todo volumen, ahogando así las suplicas que provenían de afuera, hasta que por fin se quedo profundamente dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de horas de estar lanzando piedras y gritando a la ventana de Lovino se dio por vencido, pero no se iba a ir así sin más, la noche estaba fresca, así que saco la cazadora de su auto y se la puso, se sentó recargándose en la puerta de la entrada a esperar algún tipo de movimiento en el interior de la casa, cosa que nunca sucedió y cayo dormido recargado en la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sonó el despertador y Lovino lo tomo y apago, acto seguido sonó su estomago rogando por comida.

-Estúpido Antonio, si no hubiera venido yo habría podido cenar.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y lo inspecciono, finalmente saco un pequeño yogurt y los bebió, cuando paso por la sala noto que Antonio había dejado sus llaves y su celular en la mesa de centro, se acerco y tomo las llaves, buscando la que correspondía a su puerta y la quito del aro que las unía a todas. Volvió a dejarlas en la mesa, conservando la suya en la mano, y volvió a su habitación para arreglarse e ir al trabajo.

Cuando iba a salir abrió un poco la puerta para poder ver si el español se encontraba afuera, solo vio que el auto seguía ahí, así que pensó que el español estaba dentro y el podría salir sigilosamente, dejar las llaves y el celular por ahí en la entrada e irse. Volvió a dejar la puerta en su lugar y se dirigió a la sala para tomar las llaves y el celular, se volvió a plantar frente a la puerta y la abrió de golpe; el español cayó hacia adentro despertando de su sueño.

_Mierda, durmió recargado en la puta puerta_ pensó el castaño mientras el otro se incorporaba.

Ya levantado vio a Lovino un tanto impaciente y nervioso.

-Buenos días Lovi-dijo entre bostezos para romper la tensión.

Lovino solo lo miro con cierto desprecio y salió de su casa, seguido por Antonio, cerró la puerta de tras de este, acto seguido le estampo algo contra el pecho.

El moreno tomo su celular y sus llaves, confundido, mientras el otro aprovechaba la oportunidad y se dirigía casi corriendo a su auto.

-Ah, Lovi, espera- dijo este dirigiéndose hacia el auto.

Lovino arranco y se fue a gran velocidad.

-Pff, ¿Por qué no quiere escucharme?, en fin, creo que cuando regrese volveré a estarlo esperando aunque vuelva a sacarme una vez más. Ah, pero… me ha quitado la llave-soltó un que lo esperare aquí afuera.

* * *

He aquí el segundo capitulo, ¿se nota que fue lo primero que escribí?

De todas formas espero que les guste a pesar de mi inexpertitud x3 y algunas faltas de ortografía

¿Me merezco un lindo rivew?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
Hetalia no me pertenece**

**E aquí el capitulo 3, espero que les guste, aunque creo que no tiene cosas tan reelevantes, bueno solo un poco**

Capitulo 3

Al ver que el español estaba noche tras noche en el patio de su casa esperando por él, opto por ir a dormir unos cuantos días a la casa de su hermana, esperando que no fuera a buscarlo ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Y cómo vas con tu "dulce" italiano?

-Pff, no he podido hablar con él, fui cada noche a su casa pero no pude explicarle nada, y ahora ya no va por las noches, supongo que se ha ido con su hermano un tiempo.

-Mmmm. Ya veo.

-Bueno, ya que mi plan no funciono utilizare el plan "B", hoy iré a la casa de Francis.

-Entonces… ¿planeas acosarlo?

-No, simplemente frecuentare los mismos lugares que el.

-Eso es acoso de alguna forma.

-Pero que mente tan cerrada tienes Ale.

-Pero que pendejes tan grande tienes Antonio-dijo en el mismo tono que empleo el otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿A que huele, Feliciano?

-A patatas, no te preocupe _fratello, _también estoy cocinando pasta- se apresuro a decir el menor de los italianos para evitar una rabieta del mayor.

-Okay- dijo por ultimo volviendo a la habitación donde dormía, comenzando a sentir unas pequeñas nauseas.

-Estúpidas patatas y estúpido olor.

Se recostó en la cama hasta que escucho a su hermano llamándolo.

-_¡Fratello!_ ¡La comida esta lista!

Se levanto y las nauseas aumentaron, salió y se acerco un poco al barandal para responderle.

-¡No me siento muy bien Feliciano! ¡Bajare más tarde!

-¡De acuerdo! _Vee~._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué sucede, _mon ami Antoine_?

-Perdone que te moleste Francis, pero necesito tu ayuda con Lovi.

-¿Qué sucede con _petit_ Lovino?

-¿Recuerdas que practicaba con Ale por las moches y que Lovi se entero y termino conmigo? Yo estaba yendo cada noche a su casa y ahora ya nova y supongo que esta con Feliciano- dijo realmente rápido.

-Tranquilo _Antoine_, el hermano mayor te ayudara. Ven, a estas horas Feliciano debe estar preparando la cena- lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la casa de al lado, ya que para la fortuna de Antonio eran vecinos.

Tocaron el timbre y les abrió un sonriente italiano.

-_Bonjour__7_Feliciano, hemos venido esta noche a deleitarte con nuestra presencia.

-Vee~. Adelante, ¿quieren quedarse a cenar?

-Oh, con gusto aceptaremos tu oferta _petit_.

-Que bien. En unos momentos llegan Gilbert y Lud.

-Cierto, olvidaba que tu y el hermano menor de Gil se llevaban muy bien.

-Sí. _Vee~._

Sonó el timbre y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando entrar así al albino y a su hermano.

-Ah. Con que aquí estaban y ni siquiera me dijeron.

-Lo siento Gil. Fue algo de improvisto-se disculpo el español.

-Oh, bien, ya sé a que vinieron.

La verdad era que hasta Feliciano sabía que estaban ahí por Lovino, aunque sabía que no podía evitar ser cortes con el español si sabía que podía evitar dejarlo solo con su hermano.

Finalmente rompió el silencio.

-La comida esta lista, ¿podrías servir los platos por favor Lud?- dijo esto haciéndole ojitos al alemán.

El alemán asintió sonrojándose un poco mientras el italiano iba hacia el pie de las escaleras.

_-¡Fratello! _¡La comida esta lista!- llamo a su hermano esperando a que este se tardase y tener un pretexto para subir y advertirle que Antonio estaba abajo.

Pero no hiso falta.

-¡No me siento muy bien! ¡Bajare más tarde!

_-¡Bene!_

El ojiverde se decepciono un poco ante la idea de que no podría solucionar nada con Lovino, también se pregunto qué es lo que tenía el otro, ¿se estaría enfermando acaso?

Todos pasaron a la mesa y comenzaron a charlar sobre trivialidades, pero a los 20 minutos se escucho un grito proveniente del piso de arriba.

_-¡Di merda!_

Lovino bajo las escaleras a toda prisa recordando que había dejado trabajo pendiente.

Diviso a cierto español sentado en el comedor mientras él corrió por su portafolio.

-_Fratello, _¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo olvide hacer algo-dijo mientras revolvía cosas para encontrar algo.

-¿Seguro?, te ves un poco amarillento.

-No es nada, un poco de nauseas y ya. Ya se me pasara.

-Realmente te ves mal _petit_ Lovino.

-Ah, no es nada, no tiene porque preocuparse por mí- dijo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras con papeles y portafolio en mano-. Oh, por cierto Feliciano, vendrá la chica de hace rato, ¿podrías abrirle por mi?

-Sí, claro.

-_Grazzie- _subió a toda prisa las escaleras.

Antonio sintió una punzada, no podía imaginar a Lovino coqueteando con otra persona que no fuera él.

Volvieron a su plática y al poco tiempo sonó el timbre, Feliciano fue a abrir la puerta y apareció una chica delgada, de tez morena, cabello largo y negro sujeto en dos colitas y ojos color marrón.

-_Ciao _Veronique, mi hermano está un poco atareado, ¿gustas pasar?

-Oh, no, lo siento, gracias por la oferta, solo he venido a dejarle esto a Lovino- le tendió un sobre a Feliciano y este lo tomo.

_Uff, solo son asuntos de trabajo _pensó aliviado el español.

_-Vee~._ _Grazzie_, esto le urgía a mi _fratello_, ¿has venido tu sola a estas horas de la noche?

-No, Arthur me está esperando en el auto.

-Que bien, sería muy peligroso que estuvieras sola a estas horas de la noche.

-Sí, lamento haberte molestado a la hora de la cena.

-No es nada.

-Bueno, con permiso, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

La chica se dio la vuelta y camino hasta un auto, después de esto Feliciano cerró la puerta.

-_¡Fratello! _¡Veronique ya ha dejado los archivos!

Lovino apareció en la cima de las escaleras y bajo los escalones suficientes para alcanzar el sobre que le extendía su hermano desde abajo.

Cuando Feliciano volvió a la mesa Francis hablo.

-Ah, olvidaba que Veronique entro a trabajar con nosotros.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad el italiano.

-Sí, claro, tenemos ciertos lazos sanguíneos.

-¿A si?, ¿pues no me lo parece?- dijo extrañado el teutón de ojos carmesí.

-Porque son lazos muy lejanos.

-Entonces… ¿tú y Arthur también están relacionados?-otra vez el curioso italiano.

-No, la relación que tiene con él es de su otro lado de la familia.

-Baya, que confuso-dijo el moreno.

-Supongo que un poco.

Terminaron de cenar y Francis y Antonio se despidieron.

-Hey West, ¿ya nos vamos?-pregunto el albino.

-Si quieres puedes irte con tus amigos, yo me quedare a ayudar con los platos- respondió el alemán.

-Ah, bien, te veo en la casa.

Y se fue el albino con sus otros dos amigos dejándolos solos.

-Lamento el que haya tenido que venir mi hermana-se disculpo el rubio.

-No importa, después de todo Francis y Antonio también estaban aquí, además si conseguimos nuestro tiempo a solas.

El ojiazul se sonrojo levemente.

**¿Y que tal? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Uno chiquito aunque sea? **

**Les agradezco a las chicas que me leen, son todas un pan de Dios, y espero que me perdonen por los acentos, estoy trabajando en eso. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mis queridas y amadisisisisimas lectoras, les dejo aquí el cuarto capitulo. Disfruten lindas**

Capitulo 4

-Hola Francis.

-Hola _Antoine, _veo que sigues con tu plan de "frecuentar" los mismos lugares que Lovino.

-Mmm, solo han pasado unos días, realmente podría funcionar, y podría funcionar si a ti no te molesta que este por aquí.

-Para nada _mon ami, _esta oficina es algo aburrida en ocasiones, sería divertido verte merodear por aquí un rato.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, ¿Qué te parece si Gilbert, tu y yo nos vamos a beber un rato?

-Muy buena idea _Antoine._

-Genial, le llamare para que venga un poco antes de las 7, y oye… ¿qué es esa mancha en tu traje?

-Ah, es solo una pequeña discusión que tuve con el jefe de seguridad del edificio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vee~. _Fratello, _te ves muy cansado últimamente.

-No… no es nada, solo un poco de sueño atrasado.

Subieron al elevador y para desgracia de Lovino estaba cierto francés con sus dos amigos inseparables.

-Wow, que ojeras tan grandes tiene _petit._

-¿Lo ves _fratello_?, deberías descansar un poco más.

-No pasa nada.

-_Vee~, _de acuerdo, ¿iras esta noche a mi casa a cenar?

-No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a hablar con la agencia de modelos y la de publicidad y también tengo que… ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Ah, lo siento, soy yo, hoy tuve una pequeña discusión con cierto jefe de seguridad ingles y derramo su horrible té sobre mí.

-¿Otra vez nauseas por el olor, _fratello_?

-No es nada, estaré bien- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano sobre el estomago.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador, salió y dijo a su hermano:

-Tal vez te vea más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Vee~.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Sabes _fratello_?_, _últimamente te ves mal, deberías ir al doctor.

-No lo necesito.

-Anda, además ya casi tienes que ir a la revisión médica bimestral.

-Eso era cuando estaba con el estúpido de Antonio.

-Pero aun así es bueno para ti, aunque no vallas con el hermanito Antonio.

Inicio Flash Back

-Anda Lovi, será bueno para ti.

-Eso es algo que te exige tu trabajo, no el mío.

-Pero será bueno para tu salud, ¿no es cierto Feli?- pregunto al otro italiano.

-_Vee~._ Es cierto _fratello_, sería bueno, yo también lo hare y Lud igual.

-Anda Lovi, que no te hará ningún mal.

-Pfffff. _Bene._

Fin Flash Back

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mi Lovi debería estar sentado a mi lado quejándose de porque tendría que hacer esto- dijo con cierta tristeza el ibérico.

-Sí, pero no está y tú tienes que entender eso- soltó el latinoamericano sentado a su lado.

-Pero es que yo realmente lo extraño.

-Ya deja de compadecerte y mira quien viene ahí.

Antonio siguió la mirada del otro y vio a los dos hermanos italianos buscando lugar con la mirada, hasta que el menor vislumbro los dos asientos vacíos al lado de Antonio y arrastro a su hermano hasta ellos sentándose antes y dejando el asiento junto al de Antonio vacio teniendo que sentarse ahí Lovino, no sin antes enfadarse y ponerse los audífonos.

Ignoro la plática que su hermano y su ex pareja comenzaron, hasta que Antonio se levanto y él se quito los audífonos esperando hasta que toco su turno.

**Sé que este capitulo esta algo corto (como los demás, solo que este aún más) pero espero que sea de su agrado**

**También quisiera agradecerles a las chicas que me dejan review, últimamente no los he contestado gracias a las tareas de la escuela, esto de tener que salvar el periodo en unas pocas semanas no es nada fácil xc pero en fin, no solo es para las chicas que dejan review, sino también para aquellas lectoras misteriosas que pasan por aquí.**

**Las adoro :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis de nuevo a todas mis queridas lectoras :) aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta semana, espero que disfruten**

Capitulo 5

-Lee esto- le tendió el sobre de los resultados médicos a su hermano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… solo lee esto.

-De acuerdo. _Vee~-_el más pequeño de los italianos tomo el sobre y leyó el contenido.

-…

-_Fratello_ ¿tú…? ¿Esperas un bebé?

-Mmmmm… sí.

-¿Y es de Antonio?

-¿De quién más?

-¡Qué bien _fratello! _Serás papá- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Piensas decírselo?- interrumpió el alemán.

-No

-Pero _fratello_…

-Feliciano, si tu hermano no quiere decírselo es su decisión, no la nuestra.

-Pero Lud…

-Nosotros solo podemos apoyarlo con el bebé, lo demás son asuntos de los que él se debe encargar, nosotros debemos callar con Antonio.

-Okay- dijo rindiéndose el italiano.

-Muchas gracias- el ojimiel sorprendió al ojiazul.

-No hay porque.

-Entonces… ¿vendrás cada noche a cenar? Como no tienes mucho tiempo para cocinar en estos momentos yo cocinare para ti, debes de comer muy bien para nutrir a ese bebé ¿vendrás?

El mayor de los italianos se quedo dudándolo por un momento.

-De acuerdo.

-_Vee˜ _¡qué bien!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Antonio y sus amigos se encontraban en el estacionamiento del estadio.

-¿Y por qué tan feliz _Antoine_?

-Porque invite a Feli a venir.

-¿Y eso significa que…?- interrumpió el albino.

-Que probablemente vendrá _petit_ Lovino.

-Sip, eso espero.

En ese momento se escucho un automóvil y un molesto italiano.

-¿Y por que tenía que venir?

-Anda _fratello_, hace mucho que no veníamos a un partido, además a ti te gusta mucho el futbol y hoy juega Antonio.

-¿Y a mi qué que juegue ese bastardo?

-¡Hola Feli!

-_Ciao._

-Hola Lovi, hola Lud- los saludo alegre el español.

-Hola- respondió el alemán.

La respuesta que el ojiverde esperaba nunca llego, ya que el castaño lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-¡Antonio el juego ya va a empezar!- se escucho gritar a Alejandro.

-¡A sí! ¡Ya voy Ale!- respondió a los llamados del otro- Los veo después del juego.

Cuando se iba sintió un gran dolor por haber visto a su italiano y no haberlo podido abrazar, pero lo que él no sabía era que el otro sentía diez veces lo mismo ya que él sentía una supuesta traición.

Cuando salió al campo no le resulto muy difícil encontrar a Lovino entre la multitud, pero sin embargo noto que se estaba quedando dormido recargado en su mano.

_Seguro despierta cuando empieza el juego_ pensó el español esperanzado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Feliciano sacudió a Lovino para despertarlo.

-¡_Fratello_! Va a empezar el juego, mira allá va Antonio- dijo señalando en dirección del castaño.

-Sí, ya lo ve Feliciano- dijo con tono molesto mientras veía como su hermano se entusiasmaba a su lado.

A él realmente le gustaba el futbol, y más cuando Antonio jugaba, pero esa vez sucedía algo con él que solo sentía más sueño y al final se quedo dormido en su asiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Antonio se sintió decepcionado al ver que Lovino se quedo dormido en mitad del juego. ¿Tanto lo odiaba? Después de todo tubo que mantener la mente en el juego y no perder. Después de todo iban a la delantera.

Cuando el juego termino y el equipo de Antonio salió ganador, Feliciano despertó a su hermano y lo arrastro hasta donde se encontraban el español y el mexicano. Para felicitarlos.

-_Vee˜_. Qué bien estuvieron el día de hoy.

-Muchas gracias Feli- dijo enérgico el español.

-Gracias- también dijo Alejandro.

Antonio se quedo mirando a Lovino, esperando alguna palabra proveniente de él, aunque solo fuera un insulto, pero no sucedió, ya que el italiano solo permaneció con los brazos cruzados y mirando en otra dirección.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Y cómo has visto a Lovi últimamente?

-Se le ve un poco cansado últimamente, supongo que por la colección de otoño, también he notado que él y Veronique no se despegan más que cuando él le pide que vaya por algo.

-¿Crees que él la pretenda…? ¿O ella a él?

-Ni idea _Antoine._

-¿Y de que trabaja realmente Veronique aquí?

-Es secretaria de _petit_ Lovino.

-Pfff, buena excusa para estar siempre pegada a él.

-Tal vez ¿Quieres ir a conocerla?

-¿Para qué?

-Para que conozcas a tu posible competencia.

-De acuerdo

-Ah, Veronique.

-Hola Francis ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Un poco atareada ¿Y quién es el caballero que te acompaña?

-Ah, lo siento, él es mi amigo Antonio.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Veronique.

-El gusto es mío- tomo la mano de la chica y la beso.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí?- dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Realmente nada, solo quería pasar a ver como estabas.

-Ah, bueno, ¿y cómo va el trabajo?

-Muy bien.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salió un cansado Lovino.

-¿Cómo estuvo la junta?- le pregunto la chica al italiano recién llegado.

-Tediosa como siempre.

-¿Qué junta? Yo no fui llamado a ninguna junta- interrumpió el galo.

-Es porque fue sobre la colección de otoño de la sección femenina.

-Ah, por cierto, llamo la agencia de modelos, ya enviaron las fotos de las modelos que podemos usar y hace cinco minutos llego tu pedido, tal y como lo querías.

-Muchas gracias Veronique, avísame si pasa algo- Lovino entro en su oficina.

-Realmente se ve muy cansado- noto el ojiazul.

-Es porque está a cargo de casi todo el desfile de la colección de otoño.

-Desventaja de ser el presidente de la sección femenina.

-Ya podrá descansar cuando todo termine y el desfile haya salido a la perfección.

-Tal vez, bueno, nosotros nos vamos para que puedas seguir con tu trabajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El italiano estaba disfrutando de la pizza sobre su escritorio, realmente le daba mucha hambre y esperaba que solo fuera pasajero y no durara todo el embarazo. Se abrió la puerta y entro Veronique.

-¿Qué tal esta?- dijo refiriéndose a la pizza.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres un poco?

-No gracias- se sentó en una de las orillas de los sillones-. El moreno… ¿es el padre del niño?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por como evitabas mirarlo y su cara de preocupación al verte tremendas ojeras.

-…

-Se ve que es buena persona.

- Y lo es.

-¿Entonces porque terminaron? Si puedo preguntar.

-Por un mensaje de texto inoportuno.

-Ah, ya veo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Realmente se ve mal Ale, creo que su trabajo lo estresa mucho.

-Tal vez, pero tú no puedes hacer nada.

-Eso es lo que me frustra aún no puedo hablar con él.

-¡Fernández! ¡López! Dejen de chismear como viejas de mercado y pónganse a entrenar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oye ¿crees que Lovi este ocupado ahora?

-Ni idea _mon ami._

-Lo siento Francis, ya debo de haberte cansado con lo de Lovi.

-Oh, no importa _Antoine, _yo te ayudare en todo lo posible.

-Muchas gracias Francis.

-Por nada, y ahora vamos a la oficina de _petit _Lovino- se levanto y tomo a su amigo del brazo, salieron de su oficina, llamaron el elevador y entraron con la sorpresa de la chica que estaba dentro.

-Hola Emma- se trataba de la vecina del español, una chica rubia y de ojos verdes.

-Hola Antonio. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Me envían de la agencia de modelos, al parecer me eligieron para ser la modelo principal del desfile de la colección de otoño.

-¿A sí? ¿Y a que oficina te dirijes?

-A la de Lovino Vargas, ¿no sé tratara de Lovi?

-A sí, de hecho es él.

-Oh vaya.

-Si quieres nosotros te podemos acompañar _mademoiselle._

-Sí, claro.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y bajaron los tres, acercándose al escritorio de la secretaria de Lovino.

-Hola Veronique, venimos a acompañar a su modelo principal.

-Oh, claro, esperen un momento- tomo un pequeño micrófono que al parecer conectaba con la oficina de Lovino-. La modelo y el señor Bonnefoy están aquí.

-Déjalos pasar- se escucho la voz un poco somnolienta de Lovino salir por una bocina.

-Adelante por favor- se levanto y les abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Antonio.

Entraron los tres y Lovino se puso de pie haciendo a un lado el panque y el chocolate caliente que estaban en su mesa.

-Hola Lovi, tiempo sin vernos- saludo la rubia.

-Hola Emma, me alegra verte.

-Muchas gracias por escogerme como modelo principal para el desfile.

-No hay porque, después de todo eres la más bella de las modelos.

-¿En serio?- la chica se ruborizo un poco.

-Sí, claro, aunque creo que me desvié un poco del tema. Te pedí que vinieras porque necesito que te hagan unas pruebas con el vestido que usaras. Veronique.

-¿Si?- la mencionada asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Podrías llevarla a que se pruebe el vestido?

-Sí, claro.

-Excelente, en un segundo las alcanzo.

-Por aquí señorita- le indico la morena a la rubia.

-Muchas gracias y con permiso- la chica salió de la habitación dejando a los tres hombres solos.

-¿Y qué es lo que te trajo Francis?- le cuestiono el italiano.

-Realmente nada, vimos a aquella dama sola y pensamos en que podría perderse en las oficinas así que decidimos acompañarla.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Pero qué tal si más tarde no bebemos una copa de vino juntos?

-… El ingerir alcohol durante el embarazo puede perjudicar el desarrollo del feto y así aumenta las posibilidades de que nazca con alguna deficiencia.

-Ah… ¿Qué?

-Tal vez después- dijo como si nunca hubiera dicho lo anterior y odiándose por haberlo hecho.

-Muy bien, entonces nos retiramos, hasta luego.

**Bueno, como lees mencione arriba estaba subiendo capitulo por semana, la cosa es que como mis calificaciones bajaron ya que recién entre a la preparatoria y necesito encontrar bien el modo de la escuela tendré que convertirme en una nerd antisocial que se la pasara estudiando, espero poder seguir actualizando cada semana pero no les garantizo nada, y no se preocupen por que algún día lo vaya a dejar olvidado, tengo toda la historia ya escrita, solo que no en la compu (-.-) así que por favor no se desesperen, tendrá un final :3**

**Si la escuela me lo permite nos leemos la próxima semana chicas.**

**si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o que hayan notado algún error no duden en decírmelo, espero ansiosa sus reviwes ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**E aquí el capitulo seis, disfruten.**

Capitulo 6

-Pfff. Mi refrigerador está vacío, tal vez deba ir al súper mercado- el italiano subió a su auto y se dirigió al súper mercado más cercano.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué debería comprar?- se pregunto a sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos-. Tal vez galletas y yogurts bebibles y unas cuantas latas de comida.

Paso cerca del departamento de bebés y a pesar de intentar ignorarlo se sintió fuertemente atraído y no pudo evitar ir hacia él.

-Tal vez deba ir preparándome cuando nazca- se acerco y comenzó a ver los precios de la comida, los biberones y los pañales-. Tsk. Tal vez sea mejor pensar en la ropa.

Aun así siguió mirando las latas de leche y los paquetes de pañales junto con los productos para la higiene del bebé. Observaba detenidamente los precios y las marcas cuando se dio cuenta que al otro lado del pasillo, en el área de bebidas, se encontraban Antonio y sus amigos.

-Mierda- se fue de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Cuál llevamos?

-Este vino es sumamente delicioso.

-Yo quiero un poco de sangría.

-Deberíamos llevar cerveza.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos de…- el hispano camino hacia el otro lado del pasillo buscando algo con la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo _mon ami_?

-No es nada, sólo me pareció ver a Lovi. Pero que torpe, ¿él porque habría de estar en el departamento de bebés?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al final se fue a casa con dos cajas de galletas, varios jugos y yogurts bebibles, un paquete de toallitas húmedas, un paquete de pañales y un paquete de chupones, vio que en la caja consecutiva pasaban varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y se percato de que se trataba del ibérico y sus dos amigos, paso la mirada a las cosas de bebé y se pensó sobre aquello.

_No quiero que cambie eso por esto _

Pago las cosas, tomo la bolsa y saco un paquete de la caja de galletas, lo abrió y se llevo una galleta a la boca dándole una mordida.

-¡Ah! ¡_Petit _Lovino!

El italiano se giro un poco temeroso y le dio la cara al francés y sus acompañantes sintiendo como una bofetada la mirada de Antonio.

-No imaginaba encontrarte aquí- le dijo el rubio con alegría.

-Yo tampoco- dijo con acritud y escondiendo la bolsa tras de sí.

-Te las has visto negras con el trabajo, ¿no es así?

- De cierto modo- sonó su celular con un mensaje de texto que uso como pretexto para una huida fugas-. Bueno, al parecer surgió algo. Hasta luego- les dijo llevándose el resto de la galleta a la boca y girando para ir casi corriendo a su auto.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el italiano Francis hablo.

-Últimamente ha estado comiendo mucho, será mejor que se cuide o comenzara a engordar.

Ya en la casa de Gilbert comenzaron a beber y charlar.

-¿Saben? Algo me da mala espina. Creo que mi hermano y ese pequeño italiano están esperando un bebé.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- pregunto el galo.

-Hace poco llegaron con unas bolsas con ropa y juguetes de bebé dentro.

-Quien sabe y después te den la sorpresa- le dijo el español.

-Tal vez.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy- dijo el moreno tomando su chaqueta y poniéndosela.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero si tan sólo han pasado unas horas- dijo burlón el albino.

-Sí, iré a visitar a Feli.

-Ahh ¿Con que sigues con el plan de acosar a Lovino? Ya casi va un mes de eso y no has conseguido nada.

-Déjalo, si cree que esa idea funcionara lo hará. El que persevera alcanza.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió el moreno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que bien que llegaste _fratello_. Mira, ven a ver lo que Lud y yo compramos para el bebé- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la sala donde habían dos bolsas de una tienda de cosas de bebé, se acerco a ellas y comenzó a sacar varios mamelucos, baberitos, playeritas y peluches de ellas-. Como aún no sabemos que será se lo hemos comprado todo en colores como el amarillo, el morado, el verde, el rojo y el blanco.

-Ah, muchas gracias- dijo emocionado el mayor.

_Ya que su padre no le comprara nada al menos su tío le dará unos cuantos regalos y lo consentirá_

-No hay porque _fratello._

-¿A que huele?- al mayor de los italianos le llego un olor poco agradable de la cocina.

-Ah, _fratello,_ sé que no te gustan las patatas pero tienes que comer de todo por el bebé.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no _fratello_?

-Porque no quiero y no lo hare.

-Anda _fratello, _debes nutrir bien a ese bebé.

-No lo hare, definitivamente no comeré eso.

-Anda _fratello._

-¡Que no! ¡Me largo!- dijo saliendo de la casa y subiendo a su auto.

-Espera _fratello_- una mano se poso en el hombro de este.

-Deja que se le pase un poco, es cosa de sus hormonas- le dijo el rubio alemán pareja del italiano menor.

-¿Tú crees Lud?

-Sí, normalmente no empezaría tan rápido una de sus rabietas, además de que tampoco se resignaría a no comer tan fácilmente, es el embarazo que altera sus hormonas.

-De acuerdo. _Vee˜._

A los pocos minutos tocaron la puerta y cuando abrió se trataba de Antonio.

-Ah, Feli, hola, espero que no te moleste mi visita.

-Para nada. Adelante, ya casi cenamos.

-Muchas gracias Feli.

-Por nada, anda, siéntate.

El español tomo asiento en la sala y vio las cosas de bebé desperdigadas en la mesita.

-Ah, veo que un bebé viene en camino- dijo creyendo confirmar las sospechas de Gilbert.

-Ahh… Sí- respondió algo nervioso el italiano.

Es ojiverde vio que sobre la mesita se encontraban los resultados de la prueba de embarazo, pero solo se podía aprecias un "Vargas" y "Embarazo Positivo", le dio curiosidad por saber que decía completamente así que lo tomo y vio que el nombre completo era Lovino Vargas. Al leer esto se quedo en shock hasta que Feliciano entro en la habitación.

-¿Lo… Lovi está esperando un bebé?- se paró de un salto de su asiento y salió con los papeles en la mano.

-¡Espera!

-Déjalo. Tal vez pueda solucionar algo con Lovino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De camino a casa de Lovino unió todo lo que sus amigos habían dicho y todo lo que había visto:

*El que Lovino comía mucho y estaba cansado últimamente.

*Lo que había dicho Gilbert de las cosas de bebé.

*El por qué creyó haberlo visto en el apartado de bebés.

*Las cosas de bebé en casa de Feliciano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El italiano yacía encogido en un rincón de su casa.

-Yo no necesito de ese bastardo para criar y cuidar a este bebé, puedo hacerlo solo.

Él no tiene porque saber que este niño es suyo. Debí haber aceptado a ese truco, al menos así podría dejar fuera al bastardo. ¡Eso es! Diré que fue de una pequeña aventura después de terminar con ese idiota… ¿Pero si se parece a él y me lo quiere quitar?

No se lo permitiré, puedo demandarlo por abandono y hasta tendría que darme una pensión, nunca dejare que me quite a este niño, es solo mío y de nadie más- decía mientras se abrazaba el vientre y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y él se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa, iba camino al baño cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Joder Feliciano, que ya voy.

El español al otro lado de la puerta permaneció callado ya que so decía algo el italiano no le abriría, mientras este se lavaba la cara rápidamente, no pudo hacer nada con sus ojos rojos pero no era como si se lo pudiera ocultar a alguien.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un agitado español que mantenía unos papeles fuertemente sujetos. Acto seguido cerró la puerta, pero el moreno metió un pie para evitar quedarse fuera.

-Lovi, ¿es esto cierto? ¿Estás esperando un bebé?- dijo tratando de abrir más la puerta.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!

-Lovi, por favor déjame explicarte.

-¡Lárgate!

-Lovi, ¿ese niño es mío?- pregunto mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por entrar.

-¿De quién más, imbécil?- dijo esto para sí en voz baja pero el español logro escucharlo.

En ese momento se deslizo por la puerta y entro provocando que el italiano diera un portazo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo acorralo entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de eso?- susurro a su oído.

-Casi dos meses- Antonio sintió como se encogía al decir esto y lo acerco más a él.

-¿Y hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Un mes.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Por qué debería? Habíamos terminado.

-Perdóname Lovi, debí haberte dicho que estaba practicando con Alejandro por las noches para las finales de la Liga Española.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota.

-Lo sé, Lovi, perdóname por favor.

El italiano se colgó de su cuello, sabiendo así que lo había disculpado, lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo hasta la sala, depositándolo en el sofá y sentándose junto a él, lo atrajo hacia sí dándole su primer beso desde hacía meses.

Subió los pies al sofá y acorralo al italiano entre sus brazos y piernas puso las manos sobre el vientre del menor y este último reposo la cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón.

La verdad era que necesitaba a ese español a su lado y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien y que serian buenos padres. Estaba quedándose dormido hasta que su estomago emitió un sonido que indicaba que tenía hambre.

-Creo que tienen hambre- dijo divertido el español sobando el vientre del otro.

-No he comido nada desde hace horas.

-Vaya que debes estar hambriento Lovi- se acerco al vientre de Lovino-. Seguro que sorprendiste a tu mami, realmente no te esperábamos ahora.

Al italiano lo enterneció aquel gesto.

-¿Quién dijo que yo era la mami?- soltó con un tono de indignación.

-Pues tú eres el que llevaba al bebé dentro de sí.

-Y supongo eso es lo que me convierte en la mujer de esta relación.

-Yo nunca dije eso, además de que tu eres el pasivo- el estomago de Lovino volvió a gruñir-. Tal vez sea buena idea que les prepare algo de comer. ¿Qué se les antoja?

-Mmmm…- dudo un segundo-… Paella, solo que… no tengo nada en la cocina.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a comprar víveres.

-A ver, necesitamos un poco de arroz, mariscos, también un poco de… ¿Lovi?- miro al distraído italiano y siguió su mirada hasta toparse con el apartado de bebés.

Sonrió ante esto, tomo la mano del menor y lo llevo hasta los anaqueles con cositas de bebé, el italiano se ruborizo por la idea de haber sido descubierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sol golpeo en la cara del español, este palpo a un lado de la cama, al darse cuenta de que estaba sólo sintió pánico al recordar la vez anterior que Lovino no estaba en la cama, pero este pánico se disperso al ver que Lovino se movía dentro del baño, salto de la cama y se asomo por la puerta sorprendiendo a Lovino frente al espejo levantándose la playera y viendo su vientre, Antonio soltó una risita y se dirigió a abrazar al menor, éste, como siempre, se ruborizo.

-No te desesperes, solo tiene dos meses, además ya se empieza a ver cómo crece- le dijo dándose cuenta de que el italiano ya comenzaba a ganar peso.

-E… eso ya lo sé, ahora salte, que quiero bañarme- trato de empujar fuera al moreno, pero en lugar de eso esté lo levanto en brazos.

-Es domingo Lovi, sigamos durmiendo un rato.

-¡Bájame! ¿Para qué seguir durmiendo? Ya es muy tarde.

-Solo son las nueve, y tú necesitas deshacerte de esas ojeras, seguramente te has quedado hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando. Tienes que descansar- lo dejo en la cama y se echo a su lado acercándolo a él.

-De acuerdo, pero solo un rato, no creas que estaré aquí todo el día.

-No hay que rogarte, flojito.

Cerraron los ojos y se quedaron acurrucados en su lecho.

Despertaron hasta que sus estómagos le exigieron comida.

-Anda flojito, ¿Qué es lo que se les antoja?

-Mmm… hot cakes- respondió con voz somnolienta.

-Anda, levántate y vamos a la cocina flojito.

-No quiero. ¿No puedes traerme la comida?

-Claro que puedo, pero sería mejor que bajáramos.

-No quiero.

-Lo dice el que no pensaba quedarse aquí todo el día.

-Es tu culpa por convencerme.

-Pffff, anda flojo, no me hagas llevarte cargando.

-No. No me sacaras de esta cama.

-¿A sí?- se acerco a lo que parecía ser Lovino envuelto en una sabana, intento levantarlo pero el otro se aferro a la cabecera de la cama.

-Levántate flojito.

-¡No quiero!

El español logro por fin hacer que el castaño se soltara, lo levanto y Sali del cuarto dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Bájame- decía el italiano aún envuelto en la sabana.

-No, tienes que bajar a comer.

Una vez en la cocina lo deposito en una silla y comenzó a cocinar.

Una vez le sirvió lo que había pedido el otro se puso a devorarlo mientras el ojiverde comía con calma y observándolo.

-Oye Lovi…- el llamado levanto la mirada-. ¿Y si vienes a vivir conmigo?

El otro se ruborizo ante la idea, la verdad era que le entusiasmaba la idea de formar una familia con Antonio, vivir bajo el mismo techo junto con el bebé que se aproximaba.

-O yo podría mudarme para acá- prosiguió.

El castaño volteo a ver la sala de su casa, imagino como seria cuando el bebé aprendiera a caminar y se dio cuenta de que esa casa era una trampa mortal para su bebé.

-Nos vamos a la tuya- dijo por fin, convencido de que la casa de Antonio seria más apropiada, ya que cuando era más joven ayudo a Alejandro con unos niños que eran hijos de sus vecinas, y como Antonio era bueno con los niños desde su adolescencia los llevaba a su casa y esté la había acomodado todo de forma que fuera segura para ellos.

-Muy bien, entonces nos llevamos tus cosas la próxima semana- concluyo el moreno y dio un pequeño beso en los labios al otro.

**Logre subirlo a tiempo \(°O°)/ **

**Y bueno aquí respondo al review de x-treme:**

**Veras que el genero del m-preg es algo ficticio ya que en efecto los hombres no pueden quedar en cinta, pero a algunas fans nos gusta ver el amor de la parejita consumado por la llegada de un bebé. Muchas dirían que por que no simplemente volvemos mujer al uke, en ocasiones eso si es efectivo pero hay otras en las que se pierde un poco la esencia de la pareja si cambiamos al uke por el Nyo.**

**Y bueno, yo me despido esperando que les haya gustado este cap con la reconciliación de nuestros protas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Levántate flojito, tienes que ir a trabajar.

-No quiero.

-Déjame dormir.

-Se te va a hacer tarde.

-No quiero ir.

-Arriba bello durmiente- dijo mientras le quitaba lentamente la sabana de la cabeza al otro.

-Déjame dormir.

-Ya es hora de levantarse.

-No- soltó el otro.

Antonio lo sujeto de los pies y comenzó a tirar de él.

-¡Suéltame!- Lovino se sujeto fuertemente de la cabecera.

-Vamos Lovi, ¿o esperas que se saque de aquí como a la bella durmiente?

-Paso.

Dejo de tirar de él y se fue a echar a su lado.

-Muy bien, entonces haremos todo lo que yo quiera- lo atrajo hacia él-. Iremos por un helado primero, también iremos al cine y a ver ropita de bebé, y después de todo eso iremos con el doctor a ver cómo va esa pancita- el italiano se sonrojaba cada vez más con lo que decía el español.

-¿Y tu entrenamiento?

-Simplemente no voy. ¿Qué dices Lovi?

El italiano se quedo pensando hasta que sonó su celular, Antonio lo tomo y se lo paso, éste lo puso en altavoz.

-Diga

-_Vee˜. Fratello, _hoy habrá una junta de emergencia sobre la colección de otoño con el publicista, tienes que venir cuanto antes- colgó antes de que Lovino le pudiera responder.

Éste soltó un suspiro y puso su celular lejos y escondió la cara en el pecho del hispano.

-Anda Lovi, que necesitan de ti.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de todo Lovino tuvo que ir a trabajar; como siempre, desde que se habían reconciliado, Antonio lo llevaba y lo recogía.

-Mañana pasara temprano por ti.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya te he dicho, tenemos que ir al doctor a que revise esa pancita, además te haría bien salir por un rato, últimamente se te ve muy estresado.

-Yo no estoy estresado.

-No mientas Lovi, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.

-Yo no te oculto nada, solo te digo que no estoy estresado.

-Como digas Lovi, pero quiero que por lo menos te olvides un día de tu trabajo. ¿Sí?

-De… de acuerdo.

-Muy bien.

En cuanto llegaron Lovino fue su habitación y se metió en la tina del baño pegado a su habitación, Antonio se dio cuenta de que su pareja estaba dentro de la bañera: tomo una toalla, se quito la ropa y entro en el baño.

-¿Qu… qué haces?- pregunto Lovino al ver que entraba con él en la tina.

-Nada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque quiero pasar un rato con mi Lovi- le tomo la barbilla y unió sus labios.

El italiano hizo un puchero como reproche, el ojiverde rio y volvió a besarlo y dirigió una mano al vientre del otro.

-Éste bebé y comienza a notarse- dijo fijándose en el vientre de Lovino que ya comenzaba a abultarse un poco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando paso por Lovino al trabajo lo noto distanciado como ya hacia unas poco noches.

Llegando a su casa tomo de la mano a Lovino y se lo llevo al sofá, lo acomodo entre sus piernas y lo abrazo.

-Su… suéltame- comenzó a forcejear para deshacerse del abrazo.

-Quédate un rato.

-Suéltame ahora mismo bastardo- seguía haciendo esfuerzos para soltarse.

-¿Por qué me evitas últimamente Lovi?

El ojimiel se ruborizo y se mantuvo quieto.

-Por favor dime que sucede- prosiguió el moreno.

-Es… es solo que… no quiero que veas como engordo.

Antonio se quedo estupefacto por la confesión del menor.

-Pero si te ves adorable, además no ibas a poder evitarme por seis meses- dijo por fin y le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

-Ya… ya lo sé, pero no quiero que me veas así.

-Pero es natural, y si no te viera así me perdería todo el crecimiento de nuestro bebé- dijo pasando la mano por el vientre de Lovino.

**Ola k ase, quitando todas las porkeriaz y tonteriaz que esctribio ase 1 añiio, o k ase**

**Bueno este cap estuvo muy corto ya que ahora releyendo lo que tengo escrito me doy cuenta que algunas partes son muy aburridas, tiene mucho relleno y muchas faltas de ortografía, son una mancha negra en mi expediente ._. , ok no, pero si era bastante malo lo que tenia y al final solo quedo esto.**

**Si mal no recuerdo con este capitulo ya llegamos a la mitad del fic**

**\(*w*)/ **

**Bueno mis estimadas lectoras, me despido hasta la próxima semana, aunque tal vez suba uno de los one-shots que tengo por ahí arrumbados**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quisiera disculparme por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada, por favor no me odien, hago lo que puedo, apesar de mis muchas tareas y exámenes siempre intento hacerme un tiempo para transcribir y/o escribir algo nuevo u.u **

**En fin, las dejo leer n.n**

Capitulo 8

-¡Apresúrate bastardo!- grito mientras estiraba el brazo para tocar el clackson.

-Ya voy Lovi, no te desesperes- subió al auto y lo encendió-. Veo que alguien está emocionado.

Tomo su barbilla y le panto un beso.

-Como sea.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica se dirigieron casi corriendo al área de planeación familiar.

Al llegar al consultorio el doctor le indico a Lovino que se pusiera una extraña pijama, este se la puso sin replicar.

-¿Alrededor de cuantos mese ya tienes de gestación?

-Casi cuatro.

-El vientre está un poco más grande de lo que debería, será bueno ver el ultrasonido.

Lovino se recostó y el médico se le levanto un poco el pijama para ponerle un extraño gel en el vientre; encendió los aparatos y acerco algo similar a un micrófono al vientre del castaño. En la pantalla comenzó a verse algo, el médico se quedo observando y Antonio tomo la mano izquierda de Lovino entre las suyas.

-Si logran ver en esta parte de la pantalla se puede ver que se trata de mellizos, debido a esto es que el vientre está más voluminoso que el de un embarazo individual- les indico el médico.

-¡¿Vamos a tener dos bebés?!- salto Antonio un tanto entusiasmado.

-Sí; y por lo tanto el embarazo puede ser un poco más complicado que si se tratara de un solo feto, lo mejor sería que evitaras el estrés y desvelarte, también tu alimentación debe de tener muchas verduras. Tampoco debes de olvidarte de seguir tomando acido fólico para que se puedan seguir desarrollando de manera adecuada.

Ya en su hogar Lovino se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ver televisión como si nada cuando en realidad se sentía inquieto, al poco tiempo Antonio pudo notarlo ya que le dio un extraño tic en la ceja como cuando se estresaba; Antonio fue hasta él y lo abrazo.

-¿Estás bien Lovi?

-Yo… yo estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Te ves estresado ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Na… nada, no me preocupa nada- afirmo el castaño.

-Lovi…

-¡¿Qué?!

-No esperabas que fueran dos, ¿verdad?- el moreno paso uno de sus brazos sobre el vientre del otro.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo iba a saber que eran dos?

-¿Y qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?- le pregunto al oído.

-Que… que ni siquiera sabemos cuidar del todo bien a un bebé. ¿Cómo haremos con dos?

-Ya veremos Lovi, no tienes porque preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, saldremos adelante juntos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Antonio soltó un suspiro y se levanto; fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con sus amigos, con Ludwig y Feliciano.

-Ahh… Hola.

-_Vee˜. _Hola, venimos a ver como les fue en el ultra sonido.

-Ah, claro, pasen- los invito Antonio sonriente.

Todos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala, Feliciano se lanzo sobre su hermano.

-_Vee~. _¿Cómo te fue _fratello_?

-Bien- dijo tratando de separar a su hermano que ya lo estaba dejando sin aire.

-Cuidado con la pancita Feli- intervino Antonio en el abrazo.

-Oh, cierto. _Vee~._

-Y bueno… ¿Qué les dijeron _mon amis_?- dijo el francés recordándoles el motivo de la visita.

-Ah, cierto. Pues… se trata de mellizos- informo el español muy sonriente.

-Wow. Qué bien- dijo enérgico el menor de los italianos.

-Con que por eso el vientre se ve más grande de lo normal- dedujo el albino.

-Vaya, va a ser más cabrón el embarazo- solto el mexicano.

-Shhh, no asustes a _petit_ Lovino.

-Como si eso no se lo hubieran dicho ya, y no me calles wey- atacó el morocho.

-Dejen de perturbar la paz- intervino el albino.

-Cierto, estamos aquí para ver a _petit _Lovino. ¿Y qué quieren que sean?

-Realmente aún no lo hemos pensado- dijo el italiano de ojos ambarinos.

-Realmente no importa que sean, serán tan _awesomes _como su tío Gil. _Kesesesese~_-dijo el albino dirigiéndose al vientre de Lovino.

De pronto el español sintió un poco de celos al ver que todos estaban cerca de su Lovi y ponían sus manos sobre el vientre de éste. Interrumpió y abrazo a Lovino.

-Creo que sería bueno que Lovi fuera a descansar un poco.

-Pero no estoy cansado-repuso el italiano.

-Pero lo necesitaras.

-_Vee~. _Deja que pasemos un rato más con mi _fratello-_ dijo el de ojos color chocolate y llevo a su hermano hacia la cocina; el francés y los dos teutones los siguieron.

El mexicano se quedo mirando al español con cierta irania, a lo que el otro solo puedo responder encogiendo los hombros.

**°3° espero que les haya gustado este cap, también espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que las hormonas ya comienzan a hacer de las suyas y que Antonio tiene un poquitín de celos, eso lo escribí ya que cuando estaba haciendo este fic y busque los síntomas y todo lo que se puede presentar durante un embarazo leí que en ocasiones la pareja también tiene alguno que otro de los síntomas o celos al ver que alguien se le acerca a su pareja. Eeen finnn. Espero les haya gustado :)**

**¿Merezco un lindo review? ¿O aunque sea una queja?**

**Ahh... Y en compensación de que me hice pato la semana pasada con el cap subiré uno o dos one-shots USAMéx**

**En fin, ya es miércoles, y creo que es tiempo de mandar la escuala a la chin... **

**Lo siento, estoy molesta por que mi maestra cambio el examen justo al jueves día del concierto de super junior, pero YOLO, mi madre me ha dejado faltar al examen por que me puse a llorar y voy bien en esa materia   
**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Eran casi mediados de diciembre y comenzaba a hacer más frío ya que se acercaba el invierno.

La pareja yacía en su sofá, envueltos en una manta, acurrucados, Lovino en los brazos de Antonio.

De repente el castaño se sobresalto.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto el ojiverde, pero el menor estaba atónito-. ¿Lovi?

Lovino tomo la mano del otro y la puso sobre su vientre, el español confundido espero, hasta que, de la nada, sintió un pequeño movimiento dentro del vientre del italiano.

-Ahh ¿con que van a comenzar de inquietos?

-Con que no sean goleadores estrella como su padre estaré bien.

Antonio río y acerco el cuerpo del ojimiel al suyo.

-No estaría nada mal que aprendieran de su padre.

-¿Y que ahora sean tres futbolistas en la casa? No gracias- dijo en tono divertido.

-¿Y qué quieres que sean? ¿Niños o niñas?

-Mmmmm. No importa, lo que quiero es que nazcan bien- dijo ruborizándose.

Antonio lo beso en la coronilla para transmitirle el que todo estaría bien y que él siempre estaría a su lado.

-Oye Lovi, ¿cómo harás con tu trabajo?

-Mmmm. No iré a la oficina por seis meses. Me darán tres meses antes y tres meses después al parto. Tendré que enviarles todo a la oficina, aunque el mes antes y después no hare nada. Los otros meses vendrá Veronique a ayudarme con las cosas de la oficina.

-Me parece bien.

-Creí que no te agradaba Veronique.

-Eso era cuando creía que ustedes dos tenían algo. Si viene ella ya no estarás solito y no me preocupare tanto de dejarte sólo en la casa.

-Yo no necesito a nadie para que me cuide.

-Lo sé Lovi, pero podría suceder una emergencia.

Esa noche estaba helada, Antonio vio a Lovino temblar del otro lado de la cama, se levanto y revolvió el armario en busca de una manta, cuando por fin dio con una la puso sobre Lovino, pero éste seguía tiritando un poco.

El ojiverde se volvió a meter en las sabanas y acerco el cuerpo del italiano al suyo, y así este dejo de temblar, sintiendo el calor del otro mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo nueve, esta en extremo corto, y creo que no tiene algo relevante, pero bueno, cuando lo escribí solo quería poner una bonita escena romántica. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo cap. tendrá algo más de importancia y un poco de drama.**

**Por poco y no termino este cap. gracias a las tareas u.u pero aquí lo dejo. **

**Por cierto, hay algún alma piadosa que me enseñe a usar el Tumblr, soy una cavernicola en eso xs**


End file.
